Christmas Miracles Come from the Hart
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Abby spends a peaceful Christmas with Luka and their daughter, Brooke. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from ER. They belong to Warner Bros. I do however own Brooke. If anyone wants to use her, just ask my permission first. Thanks!  
God loves you

Enjoy!

"Christmas Miracles come from the Hart"

As the snow began to fall outside, inside, Abby held Brooke on her lap and smiled as she took in the fresh scent of firewood burning in the fireplace. This was the time of year she loved the most. For starters, the main reason for celebrating Christmas was sitting on her lap. Her daughter Brooke, who was now six years old, had been born on Christmas Eve. Abby was VERY thankful for that. Brooke had made Abby's life worth living and also made it more fruitful and exciting.

The other reason she was excited this year was because she and Brooke had the opportunity to share the holidays with someone else. That someone else was Abby's new husband, and Brooke's new father, Luka Kovac.

Even though Abby was keeping her last name and Brooke's last name was the same as Abby's, the marriage was still legal, especially in their hearts.

As the fire continued to crackle and burn, Abby kissed Brooke on the cheek and hugged her close.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Brooke announced happily.

"I know you can't," Abby replied with a smile.

"I don't even mind that I have to spend part of the day in the hospital. It'll be fun hanging out with Aunt Lucy and Annabelle, Anasha and Gabriella."

"Aw, you!" Abby said, giving Brooke another kiss.

"You are such a little angel."

"Is Hope going to be there?" Brooke asked, remember that her aunt had recently had another baby.

Abby shrugged.

"I don't know. I imagine she'll be. Unless Carter is off tomorrow, but I know for a fact that both Aunt Lucy and Carter have to work. So she should be."

"Yes! She is so adorable. And small."

Abby nodded.

"That she is. But she'll get bigger as time goes on. Just like you did." Brooke nodded and giggled as Abby bent down and began to tickle her ribs.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" Luka asked as he emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray full of cups.

"I do! I do!" Brooke replied excitedly as she jumped down from Abby's lap and ran toward her father.

"Careful there, darling," Luka said cautiously. "It's VERY hot. Here, let me help you."

Brooke nodded and allowed her father to assist her with her cup. After the hot chocolate was passed around and the remaining cups were put in the fridge, the family settled down once again to enjoy Christmas music and talk about old times.

"Now," Abby began as she began to stroke Brooke's hair, "we have a tradition at the Lockhart household. We've had it since I was born and therefore, I carried it over to when Brooke was born."

"Ooh, can I tell him what it is, Mommy? Please?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Sure, sweetheart!" Abby replied. "Go ahead."

"Every Christmas Eve before I go to bed, Mommy reads me the story from the Bible of how Christmas began."

"That sounds lovely," Luka replied with a grin. "Shall we start?"

Brooke nodded and grinned.

"But I decided to do something a little different this year," Abby continued. "I've decided to let each one of us read a part. That way it'll be easier to understand."

"Can I go get my Bible?" Brooke asked as she jumped up and headed for the stairs.

Abby nodded.

"Go ahead sweetheart. We'll wait for you."

After Brooke returned, Abby turned on a light that would shed on all of them and began the story.

"It was a cold night in the fields and the shepherds were tending to their flocks of sheep. When all of a sudden two angels came down from Heaven and told them…"

As the story went on, everyone got a turn.

After the story was done, it was time to put the cookies out for Santa and for Brooke to go to bed.

After Abby had tucked Brooke in, she went back downstairs so she and Luka could have a cup of tea with lemon and relax by the fireplace.

"So what did you think of our little Christmas tradition?" Abby asked.

"It, it was nice. Really. It was fine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't."

Abby smiled as she leaned closer and gave her husband a kiss. This is what she enjoyed most about Luka. The facts that they could just sit together and talk and not have to watch TV or listen to music. They could just enjoy each other's company in a peaceful environment.

As Abby laid her head on Luka's shoulder, she closed her eyes and thought about the nice things that were coming their way.

THE END


End file.
